Carpe Diem
by ritsuka10
Summary: Narra las aventuras de los estudiantes de Hogwarts en su último año en Hogwarts. En un mundo donde Voldemort no existe, lidiar con los estudios y las hormonas no es una tarea fácil. Es su últimos días en el colegio tendrán la oportunidad para descubrir qué hacer con su vida.
1. Friends

Una jovencita de cabellos castaños pegaba la frente con el frío vidrio de la ventana observaba el paisaje, esa sería su último año en Hogwarts, su última oportunidad para elegir qué hacer con su vida. Sus padres la presionaban para estudiar en una universidad muggle, pero ella no creía que ese fuera su lugar. La magia estaba en sus venas, sus mejores amigos, el 90 por ciento de su mundo giraba en su don.

—Parecen un mastín inglés con esa jeta caída.—Una varonil voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la castaña, quien se giró con la frente fruncida.—¿Qué te he dicho sobre arrugar así el ceño? .

El chico estiró la mano para tocar con el dedo índice el espacio entre las cejas de la castaña. El intruso se sentó en el lugar libre, una malévola sonrisa se formo en su perfecto rostro. Llevaba impecablemente el cabello rubio engominado y peinado hacia atrás. La leona rodó los ojos, deseaba un viaje tranquilo pero su archienemigo no poseía esa misma afición.

—Deja de hacer gestos, se va arrugar esa piel pecosa que tienes .—Le volvió a regañar, nuevamente estiró la mano para pellizcar la mejilla derecha.— Te han sentado muy bien las vacaciones en la playa.

—Tu eres quien necesita tomar el sol, estás más pálido de lo normal.—Ahora la leona fue quien estiró la mano para pellizcar la mejilla izquierda de su enemigo.— Eres un fantasma ¿No tienes otro color en tu guardarropa? Siempre andas de negro como si fueras a un velorio.

La serpiente en lugar de ofenderse dejó escapar una sonrisa de lado, sus dedos se dirigieron a ese cabello rizado, atrapó un mechón para acariciarlo. Hermione Granger era su rival número uno desde el primer día que inició clases en Hogwarts, una nacida de muggles sin conocimiento en la magia atentó con su objetivo de ser el mejor estudiante que el colegio llegara a tener. El primer año fue una pelea encarnizada cargada de sudor, peleas y continuas visitas al director.

—También me gusta el verde esmeralda.—Contestó autosuficiente enredando su largo dedo en ese mechón, Hermione dejó escapar un bufido par volver la vista al paisaje. —Es una pena que no existe el concepto de premio anual este año, todo por tu terquedad.

—Ambos tuvimos la culpa.—La chica pegó la nariz en el vidrio olvidando que ese rubio jugaba con su cabello.— Yo inicie la revolución pero tu me seguiste el juego. ¿Donde rayos esta Ginny?

Malfoy llevó el mechón a su nariz para absorber el aroma. Manzanas, su cabello siempre tenía ese aroma desde que la conoció, antes esos cabellos eran pedazos de alambres pero con el tiempo mejoran su textura, le agradaba el tono de esas hebras cuando sus dedos los tocaban. Su enemiga nunca fue la chica más bonita pero mantenía una peculiar belleza que combinaba a la perfección con su inteligencia y eso la hacía espectacular.

—Tampoco he encontrado a Blaise, quizá por fin tu amiga se dignó aceptar a salir con él.—El chico soltó el rizo para echar las manos detrás de su cabeza y estirarse.—Pobre de mi amigo lleva rogándole a la comadreja femenina desde que teniamos 3 años.

—Lo dudo, aunque es raro que no llegará.— Hermione llevó sus ojos a esa pie que se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el ahora la molestaba con su pie.— ¿No tienes más amigos para pasar el tiempo?

Un tierno puchero se formó en el rostro del rubio quien negó tristemente. Una venita iba saltando en la cabeza de la castaña, se acostumbró a esos "acosos" por parte de su enemigo, extrañamente no la incomodaban, de hecho le gustaba ese aroma a rosas proviniendo de la serpiente. La gryffindor cerró las piernas atrapando el piel del chico, ambos peleaban para ver quien tenia el control.

—Nuevamente andan tocándose.— Los chicos se vieron interrumpidos por un joven de cabellos negros que se dejó caer a un lado de la castaña.— Deja de molestarla, hurón albino.

—Mira cara rajada el asunto nunca ha sido contigo.—El chico estiró la mano para saludar al buscador del equipo de quidditch de los leones. —Ya te lo he dicho que me gustan más las castañas.

Harry rodó los ojos para saludar a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla. Granger continuaba tratando de mantener el pie de Draco atrapado. Harry y Draco no eran los mejores amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos, en los primeros años se molestaron, atacaron y rompieron el labio infinidad de veces pero ahora llevaban la fiesta en paz. Se suponía que con el paso de los años su deber era madurar. Además eran familiares lejanos, su padrino quien fungia el papel de su padre, Sirius era un Black, por lo tanto un primo de Narcissa, la madre de Draco, por lo tanto llegaron a chocar en fiestas navideñas de niños.

—Tú no puedes decir que no te gustan "rubias".—La serpiente lo molestó lanzándole una burlona mirada, la mejillas del moreno se tiñeron rojas. — Rayos Graner deja de moverte.

Draco se estiró para tomar por los brazos a la castaña, la abrazo fuertemente para obligarla a sentarse sobre él. Harry alcanzó el periódico el profeta para leer alguna nueva noticia, evade el hecho que la serpiente sujetara con fuerza a una leona que peleaba por liberarse. Hermione era inteligente, astuta y guapa pero carecía de fuerza física, Draco era jugador de quidditch, uno de los defensas más agresivos por lo tanto su fuerza era superior hasta para él.

—Suéltame maldita serpiente pervertida.—La castaña grito dejando casi sordos a los dos hombres de la cabina.—Harry Potter demuestra que eres un caballero y ayudame. —La chica le regaló una terrible mirada capaz de incendiar la Antártida.— Le acusare con Tonks .

—Ella está de paseo por Alemania con su marido así que no creo que te haga caso.—Contestó volviendo sus ojos a los artículos del profeta.—Admite que te gusta Draco o simplemente dale una patada en la entrepierna para escapar.

—Con las joyas de la familia Malfoy no te metas.—Atrapó las manos de la castaña para sujetar por la cintura y neutralizar sus movimientos. —Gracias primo por la ayuda, recuerdame decirle a mamá que en navidad no te envíe obsequio.

Potter levantó los hombros, estaba cansado de interponerse entre las infantiles peleas de esos enemigos naturales. Le agradaba su tía Narcissa porque en navidad era muy generosa con los regalos, le agradaban las fiestas en la mansión Malfoy. Aunque sabía que a Lucius no le gustaba esa rama de la familia Black, los toleraba porque amaba a su esposa. Los padres de Harry murieron en un accidente por ello quedó a cargo de Sirius, y los Black se volvieron su única familia.

—¿No creo que quieras visitar en tu primer día al director? Hurón saltarin.—Una tercera voz masculina se unió al grupo, atrapó la mano de la castaña para ayudarla a zafarse de las garras de la serpiente.— Hola querida novia.

—Ex-novia, no lo olvides.—La castaña brazo al pelirrojo para dejar un beso en su mejilla.—Recuerda que rompimos cuando encontré la lengua de Lavander explorando tu garganta.

Ron Weasley rasco la cabeza nervioso por el recordatorio. Ambos amigos trataron de tener una amorosa relación pero no funcionó, sus personalidades no eran compatibles, ni sus aspiraciones iban por el mismo camino. Draco estiró la mano para saludar al león, quien contestó con una sonrisa. Ronald llevaba siendo capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa Gryffindor por dos años. Draco fue por un tiempo así que se conocían, de cierta manera se respetaban.

—Enserio tienes malos gustos, comadreja.—Draco agregó recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por parte de Hermione.—Hablo de Lavander, tú eres un encanto.— Una falsa sonrisa se formo en sus labios, como venganza la chica le mostró la lengua.— ¿Escuche que te quieren para Chudley Cannons? Andan buscando talento para salir del hoyo donde se encuentran.

—Sí, he recibido ofertas pero quiero tener una carrera profesional o algo que vaya con el quidditch.— Ronald contestó tomando asiento a un lado de Harry, que dejaba el periódico a un lado.—No todos nacemos en una cuna de oro como tú y tengo un año para decidir.

Los tres sujetos comenzaron a conversar sobre el último torneo de quidditch. Hermione se aburría enormemente. Seguía sin creer que esos tres tuvieron una conversación pacífica después de ser enemigos tantos años. Quizá funcionó que aunque Draco fuera un noble de mucho dinero nunca los insulto, simplemente se pasaba molestando con tontas bromas o apodos, los leones tampoco eran blancas palomitas y sabían cómo vengarse.

Hermione tuvo una sensación pesada sobre sus párpados por ello los fue cerrando, ladeo su cabeza hasta quedar dormida. Entre sueños escuchaba las animadas voces de sus dos mejores amigos y su rival número uno.

Draco observó dormir a su enemiga en su hombro durante el trayecto de ida al colegio. Esa mujer era rebelde, mandona, perfeccionista y una patada incómoda en sus partes nobles. Con ella nunca se lograba conversar porque terminaban gritando o peleando. No era la mas bonita, para los estándares que corazón de bruja manejaba, ni con los atributos más atrayentes, según los calenturientos de sus compañeros. Era una come libros simple y regular, aunque admitía tener una peculiar carisma.

—¿Cuando vas admitir que te gusta?.—Intervino el pelirrojo dándole un sorbo a su botella de agua, Draco le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia.— Tienes una fila de chicas muy guapas como para que gastes tu tiempo molestando a nuestro lindo ratón de biblioteca.

Ahora Harry era quién lo miraba con un gesto de burla. Le hartaba que su primo segundo lejano no dejaba de molestarlo por la estúpida "situación" que sucedió en la boda de Tonks y Lupin. Solo esa maldita serpiente presenció su momento más embarazoso frente a la chica, que quizá le gustaba.

—Molestar a Granger se volvió mi deporte favorito pero la veo más como una hermana.—Soltó desviando la mirada y posar sus ojos en la ventana.—La quiero y cuido que no se sobrepasen con ella, pero no siento atracción.

Hermione tragó en seco aunque estaba adormilada alcanzaba a seguir el hilo de la conversación. Por un momento se sintió humillada, claro que nunca espero que Draco tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia ella, solo que era triste pensar que no la veía como mujer sino como un familiar al cual cuidar. Era obvio que el príncipe de las serpientes no se fijará en la heroína de los leones, ambos eran muy diferentes. Malfoy solo buscaba acostarse con el mayor número de chicas antes de casarse con Astoria, su compromiso fue pactado muchos años antes de nacer.

—Creo que ella también te ve como un molesto hermano.—Harry salió en defensa de su amiga, sabía que no estaba dormida y lo orgullosa que era.—Serás muy guapo pero no eres su tipo.

—Te falta algo de color en ese desteñido cabello que tienes .—Ronald se burlo señalando sus propio cabello rojo. —Parece que hemos llegado, es extraño pensar que es nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

Los tres chicos miraron por la ventana, la cuenta regresiva la para la graduación iniciaba todos presentaban temores sacudiendo sus columnas vertebrales. Era el momento de elegir su futuro, alejarse de sus amigos e iniciar su propio sendero. Draco deslizó la mano para colocarla a un lado del dorso de la mano de Hermione, su piel era suave y cálida. Un hueco se fue creando en su estómago, la iba a extrañar demasiado.


	2. My girl

Harry Potter lo primero que hizo al tocar el piso del colegio fue buscar a su amiga de infancia. Cuando ingresó al colegio a los 11 años y quedó en la casa de gryffindor, Ron y Hermione se volvieron sus amigos. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, crecieron unidos y fueron llamados el trio dorado. Pero el pelinegro también contaba con una amiga de la infancia, una rubia un año menor que él.

La primera vez que se topó con esa inusual chica fue cuando su padrino, Sirius, tuvo que interrogar a Xenophilius Lovegood, el dueño de un periódico independiente. El hombre había escrito varios artículos relacionados a grupos criminales así que Sirius tuvo que entrevistarlo para validar esos rumores que fomentaron caos entre la comunidad mágica.

—Hola Luna, te he estado buscando.— El pelinegro paso el brazo por encima de los hombros de una chica con melena revuelta y ojos brillantes.—¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?

Regularmente Luna Lovegood llevaba el cabello largo hasta las cintura pero ese inicio de clases, su rizos apenas tocaban sus hombros. El corte le queda muy bien, usaba un listón azul oscuro como diadema. Sus ojos saltones dejaban ver esos hermosos orbes azules aunque esa mañana estaban ocultos bajo unos estrafalarios lentes. Sus facciones eran delicadas y angelicales, sino hablaba era una perfecta réplica de una muñeca de porcelana.

—Estuve experimentando con unas pociones, cause una explosión y queme una parte de mi cabello así que tuve cortarlo.—Explicó restándole importancia a la situación.— ¿Como sigues después del bochornoso oso que hicistes frente a Daphne?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, va pensar que soy un maldito pervertido pero tu tienes la culpa.— El chico arrastró a su amiga para llevarla al jardín, durante el trayecto le quitó los lentes para ponerselos.— La he estado evadiendo toda la mañana, te busque en la plataforma, ¿Tomaste el expresso?

Los dos amigos se dejaron caer sobre el césped. La rubia negó con la cabeza, le explicó que tuvo un percance con su padre por lo cual no alcanzó a llegar a la plataforma, fue llevada al colegio por medio de la red flu. Le inventó que su padre había contraído un extraño virus mientras investigaba en una selva tropical así que tuvo que cuidarlo una noche antes de volver al colegio. Harry alcanza a detectar la mentira al instante que salió de los labios de la rubia.

—¿Haz pensado que vas a estudiar saliendo del colegio? .—La chica le cuestionó, ambos estaban acostados sobre el césped mirando el cielo, sus cabezas chocan, los pies de Luna señalaban hacia el sur mientras los de Harry hacia el norte.— Recuerda que vienen los EXTASIS.

—Lo mas seguro es que siga los pasos de mi padre, con los TIMOS que logre aprobar tengo lo necesario para entrar al colegio de Aurores. —El chico comentó jugando con los lentes mientras miraba el sol.—No quiero meterme en problemas con los ÉXTASIS, son demasiado estresantes y quiero disfrutar mi último año en el colegio.

Luna sabía que los exámenes no eran el único motivo de preocupación de su amigo, sino la decisión de ingresar al colegio de Aurores. Harry admiraba a su "padre", siempre lo creyó una clase de héroe pero cuando ingresará al departamento el peso de ser el hijo de "Sirius Black" iba a ser una terrible carga. Luna ladeo la cabeza para observar el perfil del moreno, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Él moreno era un chico popular en su casa, atlético, no tan listo pero gracias a los regaños de Hermione alcanzaba a pasar las materias.

—¿En verdad quieres ser Auror? .—Fue directa en su cuestionamiento, no dudaba que la profesión era perfecta para el chico pero ese camino le atraería mucha presión, situación que Harry no lograba controlar. — La gente en Londres te conoce como el hijo de un de los mejores jefe de Aurores, cada paso que des será juzgado y revisado con lupa.

—Tú siempre levantando mi ánimo.—Contestó mirando el cielo a través de esos extraños lentes que tanto le gustaban a su amiga.—Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué "experimentos" tienes preparados para este año? Tus cómplices anaranjados se han ido.

Luna volvió sus ojos al cielo, Harry odiaba la presión que conllevaba ser el "hijo de alguien importante", cuando ingresó al equipo de quidditch no dejaron de comparar su forma de juego con la de su padre biológico, James Potter. Logró sortear con éxito las exigencias porque tenía talento natural para ser buscador. Ser auror sería distinto no era un hobby sino una carrera de por vida.

—No tengo planeado nada, sabes que mis mejores ideas surgen al momento.— Elevo las manos para jugar con partículas invisibles, se preguntaba si algún torposoplo deambulaba cerca.— Mi padre me encerró en mi habitación para que no volviera a Hogwarts, esa es la verdad porque no llegue a tomar el tren a la plataforma.

El corazón del moreno se detuvo, no era nuevo que el Sr Lovegood hiciera eso, era un buen padre que generalmente trataba bien a su hija, algo enloquecido por sus locas teorías sobre conspiraciones contra el ministerio de magia. El señor no soportaba la amistad entre Luna y Harry, debido a que el segundo era hijo del jefe de Aurores. Él creía ciegamente en la conspiración Rotfang, la cual decía que existía una organización con el objetivo principal, de derribar al Ministerio de Magia desde el interior a través de una combinación de Magia Oscura y la enfermedad de las encías.

—Se molesto porque fuiste conmigo a la boda de Tonks ¿Verdad? .—La rubia afirmó, entonces el chico se levantó para sentarse a un lado de la chica, que continuaba jugando con el aire.—Lo siento, pensé que después de tantos años aceptaría nuestra amistad.

—Mi padre sigue creyendo que el Sr Black es el líder en la conspiración de Rotfang, nunca cambiara de opinión además ultimamente discutimos mucho.— Harry bajó la mirada para enfocarse en esos orbes azules, siempre le parecieron que eran demasiado claros, no tan profundos como los Weasley.— Mientras tú tienes miedo de no ser como tu padre, yo tengo temor de convertirme en él.

Luna adoraba a su padre, sus locas ideas le agradaba replicarlas. Ser única y excepcional entre el resto de borregas fue su objetivo, no le importó salirse de los parámetros normales. Ella vivía como deseaba serlo pero aún para ella existían límites, ese verano en la discusión con su padre brotó un terrible temor. Un profundo miedo de no ser aceptada o amada por convertirse en una total loca como su progenitor. Lo detesto cuando le prohibió volver hablar con Harry, el segundo que la encerró y casi perdía la oportunidad de regresar al colegio.

—Lo siento.—El moreno atrapó las manos de la chica para besar sus dedos.-—Es mi culpa, no pude protegerte.

—Tienes cosas más importante en qué pensar.— Soltó para erguirse y sentarse a su lado aun con una de sus manos atrapadas.

Harry se sintió culpable con esa frase, a veces era demasiado egocéntrico y pensaba que sus problemas era únicos. Libero esa mano para rodear con ambos brazos a la chica, adoraba a Luna, ella era como una extensión de su propia alma. Ambos eran hijos de padres solteros, que lamentablemente eran enemigos. Mientras para él era como su hermana. Situación diferente en Luna, la causa de la discusión con su padre fue porque confesó estar enamorada de su amigo de la infancia.

—Daphne nunca será más importante que tú.—Susurró aferrándose y hundiendo la nariz en aquellos rizos rubios que liberaba un agradable olor a lavanda.— Ninguna mujer será más importante que tú.

Luna no era la única que peleaba contra su padre por esa amistad, a Harry varias veces lo enfrentó Sirius por esa "inestable" amistad. Los Lovegood eran una familia extraña y peligrosa, por sus venas corrían genes con enfermedades mentales ancestrales. Sirius le tenía un terrible resentimiento al Sr Lovegood desde que escribió un reportaje donde lo culpaba de un ataque sucedido en un evento del ministerio, en cada oportunidad lo acusaba de incidentes y lo criticaba por ser un animago.

* * *

—Siempre tu hermanita menor será más importante.—La frase fue dicha con sarcasmo, estaba enferma de ese calificativo cuando ella lo adoraba tanto, cuando no pasaba un momento en que no deseara tocar sus labios.

Draco después de despertar a Hermione con un pellizco en de mejillas terminó con una mano estampada en su mejilla derecha, con esa dolorosa marca ingresó a su sala común. A nadie le sorprendió ver al príncipe con la piel roja, quizá, como era conocimiento de todo el colegio, la perfecta de la casa de Gryffindor se vengó de alguna broma hecha por la serpiente.

El chico se dejó caer cansado sobre en uno de los elegantes sofás para tomar un puñado de dulces de una vasija, le guiño el ojo a una linda morena sentada al otro extremo.

—¿Donde rayos estabas Blaise? .—El rubio gritó al ver a su mejor amigo entrar por la puerta.—Ya entiendo que paso, esa nueva chica es posesiva.

Draco señaló el par de chupetones que sobresalieron por el cuello del moreno quien llevó la mano tratando de cubrirlos. Saludo a su amigo para sentarse a su lado. El moreno era conocido por ser un conquistador y coqueto de primera pero nunca antes permitió que alguna chica lo marcará como ganado. En realidad Blaise Zabini nunca a sus 17 años había tenido una pareja formal, algunos romances o aventurillas pero no se le conocía novia.

—Digamos que mi novia es alguien especial.—El moreno soltó, tomando otro puñado de dulces y llevarlos a la boca.—La conocí en el campamento de quidditch, soy capaz de besar el piso por donde camina.

—Cálmate, es a la primera chica que le dices novia así que debe ser fantástica—El rubio golpeó su hombro para captar su atención.— ¿Asiste a Hogwarts? ¿A qué casa pertenece?

Blaise Zabini era el actual capitán de la casa Slytherin después de que Malfoy decidiera no seguir al mando, su amigo era mejor líder que él así que creyó justo el intercambio. El moreno tenía una peculiar habilidad para liderar equipos y era bueno jugando al quidditch, razón por la cual ingresó a un campamento de verano. Aunque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, después de terminar el colegio no iba a seguir con su carrera como jugador, su padre no se lo permitiría.

—Es fabulosa y es lo único que debes saber, y tu ¿Ya te le declaraste a Hermione? —El moreno contraataco, la leona era un tema que desubicada a ese fría serpiente.— La ví muy alegre con Theo, ten cuidado porque él si está interesado la vas a perder.

—Granger es solo mi enemiga y rival.— El chico contestó removiendose nervioso en su sitio, Nott no era un amigo de confianza pero si un chico al que respetaba.—No me importa con quien ande coqueteando.

—¿Seguro? .—Una femenina voz se unió a la conversación, la princesa de las serpientes se sentó en medio de los chicos.— Casi le rompes la nariz a Macmillan cuando la saco a bailar sin su permiso en la fiesta de navidad, el año pasado.

Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy fueron pareja un par de años antes, un grave error para la primera. La serpiente en realidad se enamoró de ese conquistador pero durante su relación el chico no dejaba de enfocarse en "molestar" a cierta leona, causa para que decidiera terminar el noviazgo y quedar como amigos. Como el resto de Hogwarts la chica lo único que deseaba es que por fin ambos rivales tuvieran el valor de aceptar estar enamorados.

—No entiendo lo que dicen, me está cansado que todo el mundo me quiera ver liado con Granger.—Malfoy sacudió las manos molesto robando un dulce del frasquito.—Somos dos polos opuestos y hay que cambiar de tema.

—Eres una serpiente cobarde.—Agrego la chica mirando el costoso reloj en su mano.—Andando vamos tarde a la reunión de perfectos.

Los dos personajes se pusieron de pie para salir en dirección a la oficina del director del colegio. Blaise se quedó comiendo dulces, durante el verano lo tuvieron a dieta, era momento de saborear su libertad

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero les guste el segundo capitulo. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios, es bueno saber si les gusta o no la historia.

Saludos & Gracias


	3. My life

El dúo de serpientes arribó corriendo a la oficina del director, al ingresar saludaron con la cabeza a las otras tres parejas de brujos. No les dio tiempo de hablar debido a que apareció el director Dumbledore ofreciendo dulces de limón. Tomaron asiento y escucharon atentamente las indicaciones y obligaciones de sus puestos.

Cuando los ocho chicos salieron de la oficina sus hombros estaban caídos, el director a veces se le pasaba la mano con los discursos, esa tarde no fue la excepción. Algunos creían que su director ya estaba demasiado senil para hacerse cargo del colegio, a veces se le iban las cabras redactando anécdotas de estudiantes pasados. Ronald y Hermione eran los perfectos representantes de la casa de los leones, caminaban a un lado de Pansy y Draco.

—¿Oye Pantys tienes una fiesta? .—El pelirrojo le cuestiono a la morena quien giró el rostro para levantar la ceja con un signo de interrogación.— ¿Porque la cara de payaso?

La mencionada hizo una burlona sonrisa entonces sacó una moneda de su capa para lanzarla al pelirrojo, quien atrapó el objeto.

—Buen chiste payaso, anda para que te compres un mejor traje que el horroroso que usaste el año pasado en la fiesta de navidad.—Contestó sacando la lengua para dar un paso hacia adelante y retar con la mirada al pelirrojo.— Comadreja con pelos de zanahoria.

Ron finge recibir un flechazo en el pecho, como si esa palabras le hirieron, comenzó andar más rápido para colocarse a un lado de la morena, dejando a Hermione y Draco atrás haciendo pareja. La morena y pelirrojo iniciaron una serie de infantiles insultos, ellos nunca ocultaron que se llevaban mal, en realidad su enemistad provenía desde preescolar, cuando Ron le jalaba las coletas a Pantsy, y esta como venganza derramaba pintura en sus pantalones.

—Se supone que pronto serán adultos ¿Por Qué siguen peleando como niños?.—Agregó Draco pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de una renuente leona.—Deberían aprender a nosotros, ya hicimos las paces ¿Verdad Granger?

—Eres una molestia hurón desteñido y arrogante.—La chica le sacó la lengua mientras con el codo le picaba las costillas.— Apestas a colonia, deberías bañarte de vez en cuando y dejar de usar tanto perfume para cubrir tu poca higiene.

Ronald ladeo la cabeza rodando los ojos, después enfoco la mirada en Pantsy, esa tarde lucía más hermosa que otros días, desde el primer día de colegio creyó que era la maga más bella del mundo. Pero a ellos los separaba un mundo entero, jamás tendría oportunidad con la princesa de las serpientes. Ella provenía de una de las familias más ricas de Londres, y él, él era un Weasley.

—Ustedes están enamorados solo que son demasiado cobardes para admitirlo.— Comentó la morena para continuar andando.—Mi rivalidad con la comadreja es real, lleva molestando desde que comenzó hablar.

—Te he repetido mil y un veces que yo no puse el gusarajo en tu mochila el segundo año de colegio.—Se defendió el pelirrojo dejando ver una malévola sonrisa que contradecía su confesión.— No olvides que pusiste un Horklump en mis abrigo en tercer grado, eres una malvada serpiente.

Los dos enemigos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Contrario a lo que muchos creían Parkinson no odiaba a Ronald, ella no estaba segura porque siempre era el objetivo de sus infantiles bromas, que no eran tan continuas pero si molestas y hasta cierto punto graciosas. Era como un viejo amigo de la infancia, no se podía decir que "amigo" mejor dicho conocido. No sabía porqué pero desde el año pasado la comadreja se le hacía muy atractivo.

—Anda Ron admite que solo molestas a Pantsy porque quieres llamar su atención.— El rubio agregó pegando mas el cuerpo de su presa al suyo.— Yo admito que quiero ser el centro del universo de Granger.

—Pedante.— Intervino la castaña pellizcando una de las mejillas del rubio.—La verdad hacen bonita pareja ¿Nunca han intentado salir?

La serpiente negó con la cabeza, ella era muy elitista con sus parejas, o mejor dicho muy "estupida" ya que terminaba saliendo con puro patán. El año pasado decidió salir con un tal "Jacob Britt", sangre pura y bastante rico pero un poco hombre que la lastimaba de muchas maneras, un secreto oculto hasta para sus amigos. Ronald ahora era un conquistador empedernido saliendo con cualquier chica que le guiñara el ojo.

—La princesa de las serpientes es demasiado bella para salir con una comadreja.—Ronald comentó con una sonrisa de lado para detenerse, ambos provenían de dos mundos muy distintos.—Además no es mi tipo, no me llama la atención.

—Comadreja yo soy el tipo de cualquier los hombre, soy perfecta .—Le contestó ofendida, ella podía conquistar al chico que se propusiera.—Te puedo apostar que en una cita y te tendré comiendo de mi mano.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos no podía creer que una broma de medio pelo calentara tanto a la serpiente, el comentario golpeó a su adorada vanidad. Tener un cita con su amor platónico no era mala idea. No tenía esperanza de lograr algo pero sería agradable experimentar un momento con tan hermosa mujer.

—La primera salida a Hogsmeade tendremos una cita doble.—Contestó el pelirrojo señalando a los tres brujos, a lo que Hermione separó los labios para oponerse—Hey tú me diste la idea así que debes acompañarnos.

—Una cita con el super-mega-ultra guapo, encantador y perfecto Malfoy.-—Le dio un ligero codazo Draco a su compañera que entre cerraba los ojos.—Granger eres una chica muy afortunada por ser la primer del príncipe de las serpientes, te tengo mucha envidia.

—Bájate de tu horrorosa nube, pedazo de egocéntrico.— La mujer contestó haciendo molinetes con sus mejillas.— Admite que estas feliz de ir a la cita de Panty y Ronald, eres una brujo chismoso.

El rubio llevó la mano libre a su pecho simulando sentirse ofendido. Entonces la castaña le dio un ligero golpe. Los cuatro compañeros continuaron caminando entre peleas, bromas y chistes. Draco abrazaba a la leona por los hombros, y esta se aferraba a su cintura con la mano. Deambularon juntos por unos minutos hasta que la serpiente femenina fue interceptada por un par de amigas, Ronald también se topó con unos chicos de hufflepuff que le pedían consejos para jugar. Por ello la pareja se tuvo que despedir.

Draco y Hermione llegaron a la biblioteca, cuando iban a cruzar el umbral el rubio bajo su brazo para sujetar ´por la cintura a la castaña y prohibir que ingresará al sitio. Esta se giró con un puchero en los labios.

—Anda Granger, es primer día y es tarde.— Le comentó el rubio levantando las cejas coquetamente.—Vamos a la terraza o visitar otro sitio.

—No somos siameses "hermanito".—Le dijo poniendo un total énfasis a la palabra para hacer del conocimiento del rubio que escuchó su conversación en el tren.— Puedes irte por donde te plazca.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza para ejercer mayor fuerza en su agarre y levantar a la castaña, quien al percibir que sus pies no tocaban el piso comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. La leona fue secuestrada ante la mirada de algunos compañeros que les restaron importancia, ya eran conocidas las escenas Malfoy-Granger.

—Anda vamos a platicar para que me confieses cuanto me extrañaste en las vacacione de verano.—Agregó mientras la cargaba, Hermione quién ya resignada pasó los brazos por el cuello del rubio para sostenerse.— Sé que mueres por saber que he hecho estos días.

La castaña rodó los ojos para dejarse llevar por el hombre, aunque estuvieran de vacaciones no era significaba que no se vieran, lo cual siempre fue imposible. Aún fuera del colegio existían miles de razones de encontrarse, ese año no fue la excepción. Asistieron juntos a la boda de Tonks y Lupin, la fiesta en casa de Blaise, un campamento con los Weasley, un par de veces Malfoy apareció frente a su casa en un barrio muggle y la obligó acompañarlo a los grandes plazas comerciales y al cine. Deambularon un buen rato hasta llegar al patio abierto donde buscaron un sitio donde sentarse.

—Cuéntame todos los aspectos que me perdí de tu interesante vida, Mr hurón molesto.—La casta cuestionó con falsa importancia mientras cruzaba los hombros sobre su pecho.— Anda, cuenta, no ves que muero por saber que hiciste esta semana que no me molestaste.

—Con calma Señorita perfección, sé que ha sido un infierno no saber de mi pero todo con calma.—Contestó en tono burlón echando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recostarse sobre el césped.— Mi tía Bellatrix va tener un hijo, una pena para el mundo mágico.

La castaña miró de reojo al rubio, ya sabía que no le agradaba esa rama de su su familia. Los lestrange eran conocidos por ser muy elitistas y prejuiciosos, no les gustaba mezclarse con brujos que no tuvieran raíces muggles. Los Malfoy también tenían una mala fama además nunca su sangre se ha mezclado con hijos de mestizos pero ella asistió varias veces a Malfoy menor y la señora Narcissa era muy amable mientras que Lucius era de temerse pero respetuoso.

—Nunca he entendido la relación que tienen tu madre con sus hermanas.—Intervino la castaña recargándose en el abdomen del rubio.— Cuando voy a las fiestas de tu mamá siempre está la Señora Tonks pero muy rara vez he visto a la Señora Lestrange.

Draco soltó un suspiro debido a que existía todo un drama familiar entorno a las tres hermanas. Le comenzó confesando, un rumor a voces, sus abuelos Black estaban muy apegados a eso de la pureza de la sangre, su tía Bellatrix era una fiel seguidora de esa creencia mientras que Andrómeda poseía una mentalidad más abierta. Su madre, Narcissa siempre estaba en medio porque amaba y respetaba a sus dos hermanas mayores. Cuando Andrómeda se casó con Ted Tonks, algunos familiares le dieron la espalda y renegaron de ella. Narcissa sufrió mucho porque ella amaba a su hermana, no quería abandonarla pero su familia la presionó para que cortara lazos.

—Cuando se casó con mi padre, él le dijo que ella podía hacer lo que deseara, Malfoy manor era su hogar y sus puertas estarían abiertas a quien ella quisiera invitar.— Agregó orgulloso tratando de controlar sus emociones.— Mis abuelos paternos también eran viejos prejuiciosos pero mi padre ama a mi madre más que nada en el mundo, no soportaba verla sufrir.

El cuerpo de la castaña se fue resbalando hasta quedar recostada sobre el pasto pero con la cabeza sobre el abdomen del rubio. Ambos miraban el cielo que ahora estaba lleno de estrellas. Draco comentó que su madre trató de reanudar la relación con su hermana Andrómeda, invitaba a su familia a las fiestas que se realizaban en su casa, al poco tiempo volvieron a ser muy unidas algo que Bellatrix siempre sintió como una traición.

—Me agrada más mi tía Andrómeda, y sé que a mi mamá también aunque nunca lo admitirá.—Miró hacia abajo y notó como la castaña manejaba algunas llamas de fuego para alumbrar el entorno.— A veces me pongo a pensar qué hubiese pasado si mi madre nunca hubiese querido reanudar la relación con su hermana.

—Quizá no nos dirijamos la palabra.—Contestó la castaña moviendo su varita de un lado a otro.—Porque tus prejuicios nos volverían enemigos. Tú padre me asusta pero estoy contenta de saber que apoyó a tu madre para hacer lo correcto.

Draco sacó el brazo debajo de la cabeza para alcanzar su varita entonces dos llamas verdes aparecieron y estas comenzaron a mezclarse con las llamas de las chica. Él también estaba agradecido de que su madre tuviera el valor de recuperar la relación con su hermana, gracias a eso los perjuicios en sus padres disminuyeron consideradamente. Ambos se vieron forzados abrir la mente y tolerar a magos sin raíces mágica. Por ese acercamiento Narcissa tuvo la oportunidad de contactar con familia más lejana, Sirius Black. Ante esa nueva actitud también él fue capaz de tener un lazo "familiar" con Harry.

—Mi madre está muy feliz con el embarazo, cree que un hijo le quitará un poco de locura a mi tía pero lo dudo.—Agregó para erguirse, entonces la cabeza de la chica cayó en su muslo.— Los Lestrange son una familia enferma, en ocasiones me asusta.

—Con razón el sombrero seleccionador no te llevo a Gryffindor, eres una serpiente cobarde.— Arrugó la nariz entonces Draco alcanzó una flor silvestre, la arranco para ponerla sobre el rostro de la chica.—Deja de pensar en los hubiera, ese mundo no existe disfruta a tu actual familia y amigos que son reales. Hermanito este es nuestra mundo.

El rubio emitió una burlona sonrisa, no le gustaba que lo llamara de esa manera aunque él fue quien dio la idea. Esa semana que su tía Bellatrix estaba en su casa pensó mucho en su vida, como esta hubiera sido si su madre siguiera los consejos de esa horrorosa bruja. Su amistad con Hermione quizá hubiera sido maldecida, él sería educado como una fanático de la pureza. Quizá su mundo sería más oscuro y frío. Con el dedo apretó la punta de la nariz de la chica y le regaló una coqueta sonrisa. Era feliz al saber que no fue así, él tenía una buena vida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero les guste este cap. Como eliminé la parte del brujo tenebroso debo poner razones para que las parejas no estén juntas. No sé, hacerlo como drama mas de telenovela juvenil. Pronto sabremos de la novia de Blaise, el rival de Draco, los rivales de Harry, etc. No olviden comentar que les parece el fanfic. Saludos y cuídense.


	4. Feelings

Esa mañana todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts desayunaba envueltos en un rutinario ruido, entonces ingresaron una banda de lechuzas dejando cartas, notas, regaños y algunos regalos a los nuevos alumnos. La atención de toda la sala se fue contra un gigante ramo de tulipanes blancos, los cuales fueron depositados delante de una peculiar rubia, quien ladeo la cabeza al recibir la nota que acompañaba tan raro presente. Harry saltó fuera de su sitio como un torpedo y se dirigió hacia su amiga.

—Potter te andan pedaleando la bicicleta.—Gritó Blaise desde su mesa seguida con una tanda de chiflidos.— Anda y ya ponle " **No tocar** " a tus chicharrones o alguien más va venir a tronarlos .

Harry se giró para mirar al moreno y mostrarle el dedo de enmedio, entonces una bulla se volvió a soltar ahora contra el moreno. El león llegó a un lado de su amiga para tratar de leer por encima de su hombro la nota, no deseaba verse tan metiche pero la curiosidad lo estaba asesinando. El resto de la escuela también estaba pendiente a la cara del pelinegro.

—No seas metiche Potter. —Gritó otro chico pero ahora proveniente de su propia casa.—Pareces de esos perros que no comen y no dejan comer a otros.

—Mira que Lovegood está para devorarse.—Gritó ahora una serpiente a lado de Blaise, mientras una oleada de chiflidos escapó de varios labios.— Contigo puedo ir a buscar tortolo polos o como se llamen.

Harry sacó la varita para señalar al chico que lanzaba besos y gestos indecentes a su amiga, Draco y Blaise ya le habían dado un codazo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Era divertido molestar a cara rajada pero no acosar a la rubia por ello ambas serpientes decidieron detener los comentarios de su compañero.

—Cada quien enfóquese en sus asuntos.—Ahora intervino Ginny saltando fuera de su sitio y obligando al resto a dejar de vigilar la escena .—Son hermosas debo admitir que mi hermano tiene un gusto increíble.

—¿Cual de tus hermanos le mandó las flores?.—Ahora el león le cuestionaba a su compañera de casa que tomaba uno de los tulipanes para olerlo.— ¿Alquien me puede explicar? ¿Ronald?

—Yo no fui hermano yo si te respeto.—Contestó burlonamente el pelirrojo desde su lugar levantando las manos.— Bill tiene novia, ahí quedan.—El hombre comenzó a contar con los dedos para recordar cuántos hermanos solteros le quedaban.— Cuatro Weasley están en la batalla.

—Descarta a uno de los gemelos hace poco lo ví con una chica en el callejón Diagon.—Intervino animada Lavander con una risa.— Haz cuentas Potter.

El mencionado le dedicó una mirada asesina a sus compañeros de casa que no dejaban de burlarse de su estado. No era feliz, simplemente no le gustaba la idea de que un Weasley anduviera atras de Luna. Charlie y Percy eran muy mayores para ella así que solo quedaba uno de los gemelos. Esos demonios que ahora construyen un emporio con sus bromas.

—Seria lindo tenerte en la familia.—Nuevamente Ginevra abrió la boca colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de una callada rubia.—Siempre he querido una hermana, una en quien pueda confiar.

—¿Yo que soy? ¿La mascota de la familia? .—Intervino molesta Hermione caminando hacia la chicas y pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja.—Soy tu amiga no lo olvides y tu mejor guárdate las palabras que iban a salir por esa sucia boca.

Señaló a un rubio al otro extremo de la sala, quien movía sus labios a punto de decir una guarrada a la leona. Draco recibió una serie de chiflidos y abucheos, que la leona lo regañara en público era un evento social muy común desde que ingresaron al colegio.

—Solo iba a decir que hoy luces más hermosa que otros días.—Gritó Blaise golpeando levemente la espalda de su amigo.— Que lamenta ser un cobarde y no confesar que te ama con terrible locura.

El moreno recibió un golpe, no tan fraternal por parte de Draco. Entonces las miradas de Blaise y Ginvera se cruzaron, el moreno le guiño el ojo mientras las mejillas de la leona reflejaban el color de su cabello. Ambos se conocían desde niños; Blaise regularmente estaba rodeado de chicas aunque este "jurara" amor eterno a la leona, razón por la cual ella nunca creyó en sus palabras.

El hombre de origen italiano movió los labios sabiendo que entendería a su petición, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Ambos jugadores de quidditch tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse mejor en el verano, se podría decir que eran "conocidos", sus mejores amigos eran rivales en el colegio, cada uno siendo el consejero muchas veces se toparon y tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar, pero su relación se hizo más fuerte hasta el verano. Ambos fueron capaces de hablar de frente, entonces Blaise confesó estar enamorado, sus continuas confesiones siempre fueron honestas.

-—Deja de mirarla o la vas a gastar.—Draco le dio un codazo a su amigo quien casi babeaba.— ¿Ella es tu famosa novia?

—No seas chismoso.—Le contestó el moreno poniéndose de pie, no sin antes beber el último sorbo de su malteada.— Nos vemos en clases.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos picado por la curiosidad. Su amigo podía tener mil y un defectos pero era un hombre fiel a sus ideales, a sus sentimientos. Si una vez juró amar solo a una mujer, aunque tuviera solo seis años, estaba seguro que cumpliria su palabra, sucediera lo que sucediera. Saltó fuera de su mesa para caminar hacia donde los leones rodeaban a una rubia.

—Es Fred. —Soltó de golpe Luna mirando fascinada aquel precioso ramo de flores, era la primera vez que tenía un pretendiente formalmente. —Él me ha enviado las flores y me ha pedido tener una cita el próximo día libre en Hogsmeade.

Harry se quedo sin palabras mientras Hermione abrazaba emocionada a su rubia amiga. Se escuchó un sonoro abucheo hacia ex capitán del equipo de Quidditch, se burlaban por no tener los suficientes pantalones para pelear por Luna. Ginevra entre el caos se fue alejando y escapó por el portón vigilando que nadie la viera.

—¿Estas enamorada de él ?.—Cuestionó de golpe Harry su actitud comenzó a molestar a Luna.—Por favor contesta.

—Deja de molestar es un tema que no te importa y ni al resto del colegio.-—Elevo la voz Draco golpeando levemente la espalda del moreno.— Dejen de estar de chismosos y enfóquense en sus propios problemas.

Lanzó una gélida mirada a los estudiantes que quedaban en el comedor quienes automáticamente bajaron o desviaron la vista de ese punto.

—En lugar de hacer drama deberías cuidar de esta preciosa mujer.—Draco tomó la barbilla de la rubia, quien sonreía encantada.—Eres mi sueño prohibido.

Le guiño el ojo coquetamente para liberarla y después pasar el brazo por los hombros de Hermione, quien apretaba los dientes molesta por esa arrogante actitud. La orejas de Harry casi explotan por ese atrevido movimiento, lo que más le molestó fue el suspiro que dejó escapar Luna ¿Estaba enamorada de esa serpiente? La sangre de su cuerpo entró en un estado de ebullición.

—Nosotros necesitamos hablar seriamente señorita.—El león tomó por los hombros a una despistada rubia que llevaba los tulipanes en las manos.—No me importa perder mi primera clase.

—Como si le importara su educación.—Nuevamente hablo el rubio quien también arrastró a su compañera a la salida.— Tu y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer.

La morena torció los labios dejando ver su enojo, odiaba cuando Malfoy coqueteaba con sus amigas, detestaba que fuera un ligón de quinta en su presencia . Ella necesitaba ser el centro de atención de Draco en todo momento, que el mundo de la serpiente girara entorno a ella, solo a ella.

—Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hacer.—Le contestó sin apartar el brazo y dejándose arrastrar en otra dirección al de su salón de clases. —¿A donde rayos me llevas ?

El rubio deslizó las manos por la espalda c hasta llegar a la cintura de la castaña, ahí la abrazo fuertemente por detrás y colocó la barbilla encima de su hombro. A Hermione lograba percibir el aroma de su cara colonia así le gustaba tener a Draco, pegado a ella.

—Se que te interesa lo que pienso mostrarte.—Se irguió un poco para ahora estar a la altura de la chica.— Confia en mi.

La chica cedió el control de su cuerpo, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para oponerse a esa voz, a esa suave mejilla golpeando la suya. Malfoy no aflojo su agarre, era adictivo el aroma que desprendía de ese rizado cabello, la fascinaba la forma que su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Hermione, necesitaba cada segundo estar con ella, mirarla, tocarla, a veces se asustaba de esa sensación voraz que lo consumía por dentro. No tenía ojos para nadie más, ella era su universo.

* * *

Luna detuvo el andar al llegar un vacío patio, detestaba que Harry se creyera su dueño cuando simplemente eran amigos. Levantó la mirada con un gesto nada amable nunca se enojaba o molestaba con las personas pero ese chico no era cualquier chico, era el individuo en quien más confiaba por lo tanto, un potencial personaje para lastimarla.

—Es mi vida privada.—Sentenció desviando la mirada, le era imposible enfrentarse con el ceño molesto.— Fred me confeso sus sentimientos hace unos días.

—Él no te conviene.—Fue lo primero que escapó de la inoportuna boca del pelinegro. —Es dos años mayor que tí, además ¿ no se supone que también hay un tal Rolf detrás de ti.?

La rubia rodó los ojos fastidiado por las inoportunas palabras de su amigo, apretó los labios insegura de qué contestar. Rolf también al inicio del verano, cuando se encontraron en un evento, le confesó tener sentimientos románticos por ella. Llevó sus ojos a las flores en sus manos. Fred comenzaba con el pie derecho. Cuando le dijo sobre sus sentimientos ella fue honesta al contestar que no podía corresponderle en ese momento.

—Ambos son amables y caballerosos no veo el problema de que ambos están enamorados de mí.—Levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo.— Tú también tienes una fila de pretendientes y no por eso las criticó.

—Se supone que somos los mejores amigos pero nunca me dices nada sobre tus sentimientos.—Susurró acercando sus dedos a ese cabello rubio.— ¿No confias en mi?

Las piernas de la ravenclaw se volvieron gelatina, detestaba que el pelinegro usara ese tono y esa mirada de cachorro recién atropellado, él siempre fue su debilidad. Nunca le confiaba los secretos de su corazón por que no tenía tales, ella siempre fue transparente y honesta con sus emociones, bueno hasta unos días antes que descubrió la verdad de sus sentimientos. ¿Debía contarle estar enamorada de él?

—Claro que sí pero hasta el día de hoy nadie había confesado tener sentimientos por mi, es extraño ya que tu eres el que tiene fans.—Comentó acomodando el ramo en su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha sujeto la punta de la corbata de tonalidades rojas y doradas.— Es raro el pensar en Rolf o Fred como algo más que amigos.

—Puede que yo tenga mas experiencia en eso de las relaciones personales pero siempre es algo nuevo conocer sentimientos de personas cercanas.— Enrollo el dedo índice en esos rizos rubios acercó más su rostro.— ¿Que sientes por ellos?

"Nada" quiso contestar la rubia al percibir el aliento del chico golpear su boca, chocolate, era el olor que la ahogaba. No sabía cómo actuar, ¿Qué pasaría si se animaba al confesar sus sentimientos? o peor aún si él aceptaba salir con ella por lastima ¿No sería eso el fin de su amistad? Regularmente su cabeza analizaba las situaciones personales con lógica pero en ese instante perdió la brújula de lo correcto.

—Son mis amigos, los quiero y aprecio pero no puedo imaginarme besando a Rolf o a fred.— La chica se puso de puntillas para acercar sus labios a los del moreno.— Es importante eso ¿Verdad?

El moreno asintió, su cuerpo se congeló ante el aroma a flores proviniendo de la chica, sin pensarlo su mano libre se posó en la cintura. Verse reflejado en aquellos profundos orbes azules lo dejaban sin aliento. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. La boda de Tonks y Lupin fue un evento que sacudió su vida personal y su salud mental. Aquella figura semidesnuda de la rubia se mantenía viva en sus recuerdos y causaba perversos sentimientos.

—Para saber si amas a alguien debes imaginarte sus labios sobre los tuyos. —Susurro acercando el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo.— Tu piel sobre la de esa especial persona, desear …

—Usted dos ¿Qué hacen afuera en horario de clases? .— La profesora señaló con la varita a la pareja para obligarlos a separarse por medio de un hechizo.— Señor Potter y Señorita Lovegood les recuerdo que están prohibidas las muestras de amor en lugares públicos.

Los rostros de ambos brujos se tornaron rojos. La profesora McGonagall era una bruja estricta y firme con la idea de respetar las reglas del colegio, regularmente mandaba a las parejitas a la sala de castigos por faltas a la moral y buenas costumbres. Era extraño su comportamiento de bruja amargada cuando mantenía una feliz matrimonio con su esposo Elphinstone Urquart, un funcionario del ministerio de magia. La bruja tambien tenia una muy guapa hija en Hufflepuff y un hijo en Slytherin.

—¿Entonces está bien tener muestras de amor en lugares ocultos? .—CUestionó la ravenclaw con una pícara sonrisa provocando la la bruja apretara los labios molesta.— Solo deseaba aclarar la situación.

—Les recomiendo dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, a las que ya van con retraso. —Comentó seriamente la bruja llevando la mirada al león.— Los estaré vigilando señor Potter.

Ser profesora de chicos que pasan por la adolescencia y pubertad no era sencillo, por ello Minerva debía ser estricta, suficiente tenía con las quejas de algunos anticuados padres, quienes se molestaron por la clase de sexualidad que tuvieron que agregar en el plan de estudio. Esta medida fue tomada a consecuencia de que en una época hubo muchos embarazos entre las egresadas del colegio. Era normal que crearan lazos amoroso pero se les debía guiar, por ello se les enseñó a las chicas a crear la poción anti embarazo. Era claro que no les podrían prohibir tener relaciones pero sí apoyarles a cuidarse.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste este cap, apenas estoy tratando de armar un fanfic con drama juvenil y algo cómico. En esta historia todos son "felices", por ejemplo la profesora McGonagall con su esposo vivito y coliando, también con dos hijos xD hasta Regulus Black esta vivo aqui, mas adelante Harry lo va mencionar. No olviden decirme que les va pareciendo el fanfic y también estoy abierta a recibir ideas. Las parejas son mas que obvias, en el prox cap tendremos al rival de amores de Draco xD Saludos y gracias .


	5. The reason

Hermione no podía creer que acababa de perder su primera clase en su último año en el colegio Hogwarts, hasta ese día llevaba un historial impecable. Le dio el quinto codezo de la mañana a su compañero de rapto, quien se quejó bajamente, lo odiaba, lo detestaba porque por su culpa rompía su perfecto historial de asistencia. Siendo honesto con ella misma también estaba intrigada en saber la verdad.

—Te he dicho mil veces que Ginny no anda con el tonto de tu amigo. —La castaña argumentó cansada de estar escondida en esos arbustos detrás del campo de quidditch.— A ella le gustan los chicos que tengan cerebro en lugar de músculos.

—No insultes a Blaise, no tener un record de calificaciones perfectas no lo hace un idiota.— Le señaló con el dedo para reprender su exceso de soberbia.—No juzgues a la gente, se-ño-ri-ta Granger.

La mencionada apretó los labios fastidiada por haber sido reprendida por su falta de empatía. Era una maga amable pero era ampliamente conocida por su soberbia desmedida, no se tocaba el corazón para enjuiciar a los estudiantes con bajo rendimiento académico. Draco pasó el brazo por sus hombros para darle ánimo, sabía que odiaba ser regañada

—Explicame ¿Porque aprendiste a leer los labios? .—Ahora la chica se gira para cuestionar a su secuestrador.— No es normal que la gente aprenda eso. Aunque sé que no eres alguien normal.

Draco Malfoy poseía una clara tendencia aprender temas tabús para la sociedad mágica. Hablaba Parsel con bastante fluidez, poseía una colección de libros relacionados a las artes oscuras, sabía más que un hechizo relacionado con someter a otros brujos a su poder. Si Hermione no lo conociera tan a fondo sospecharía que se preparaba para ser un mago oscuro, pero en el caso del rubio solo era simple curiosidad.

—Cuando era niño mis padres en la cena movían los labios sin decir palabra alguna, usaban un tipo hechizo y pues la verdad soy muy curioso. —Movió la cabeza nervioso.—Por eso me propuse a la tarea de aprender a leer los labios.

—Se le dice chismoso.—Interrumpió con un gesto de recriminación.—Si las chicas conocieran tu verdadero yo dejarían de babear por ti.

Desde que la leona se volvió una de las mejores "amigas" del príncipe de las serpientes una fila de chicas no dejaban de acosarla. Le cuestionaban sobre los gustos de Draco, la presionaban para que les ayudará a concretar una cita, siempre detesto que la trataran de usar de celestina. Ella nunca ayudaría a una chica a ligarse a Draco, porque lo quería solo para ella.

—A las chicas no les importa mi verdadero yo cuando están conmigo. Si sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad? —Levantó las cejas de manera coqueta recibiendo el sexto codazo del día en el abdomen.

—Deja de interrumpir.—Le regaló un pellizco en la mejilla derecha para dejarla roja.—Hay secretos de nuestros padres que los hijos no deberíamos saber. Solo puedo decirte que ahora sé que existe la Clastomanía.

Acercó los labios al oído de la castaña y murmuró " **Excitación por arrancarle las prendas a tu pareja** ".La chica tapo su boca con ambas manos para no soltar una carcajada, los gestos de Malfoy eran los de un chico atormentado por saber que a su madre le gusta usar ropa de encaje rojo y a su padre arrancarsela a mordidas. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio. Sin duda esos eran de los recuerdos que mantenía bajo llave en lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

Blaise llegó al punto de reunión, donde se había quedado de ver con su novia, era extraño por fin usará aquel prefijo pero se juró a sí mismo que solo llamaría a así a su reina de cabellos rojos. En un inicio amigos le gritaron que su amor era platónico, infantil y absurdo pero estaban equivocados. Él sabía que Ginevra Weasley era la mujer de su vida.

La abuela Zabini tenía sentidos de claravidente le juró que su futuro estaba ligado a una mujer de cabellos de fuego, aquella mujer sería el amor de su vida. Cuando se topó con la más pequeña del clan Weasley le entrego el corazón sin conocerla. Ahora después de tantos años observándola a lo lejos la lectura del futuro era una de las múltiples razones porque la adoraba.

—Buenos días hermosa te he extrañado tanto.—Comentó ilusionado tomando por la cintura a la chica y elevarla por los aires, imitaban el encuentro de dos amantes en una película muggle.— Extrañaba el olor de tu cabello, la suavidad de tu piel. Casi olvido a qué hueles.

Las mejillas de la leona se tiñeron del mismo tono que su cabello. Sentirse amada tan efusivamente por Blaise la ponía en un dilema. ¿Cómo era posible que la quisiera tanto cuando apenas tenían unas semanas de novios? Sus palabras cargadas de halagos la incomodaban porque no las creía. Odiaba su inseguridad pero trataba de ser precavida, no quería salir lastimada.

—Es a fresa, a esos huelo porque mi madre me ha enviado un tarta.—Le contestó sonrojada por tan efusiva muestra de sentimientos.— Yo también te extrañaba.

La chica llevo los labios para devorar los del moreno. Era imposible mantenerse lejos de uno de los prototipos varoniles tan maravilloso como era Blaise Zabini. Era el sueño de cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, amable, educado, con fisico atletico, divertido, romántico y quizá no llevaba un record de calificaciones impresionantes pero su fortuna familiar lo recompensaba. A lado de los otros dos príncipes de la casa de Slytherin era el objetivo más terrenal y alcanzable. Draco era conocido por su especial temperamento y Theo era un misterio.

—¿Me has guardado un pedazo? .—Le cuestionó emocionado, la chica asintió mostrando una pequeña canasta. Blaise bajo a la chica para ambos tomar asiento en el césped.—¿Cómo ha podido llegar a la escuela sin que Ronald lo devorara?

-—He tenido que lanzarle un hechizo a para que su sentido del olfato quedará bloqueado por un par de horas y no se percatará que he traído comida de contrabando.— Blaise tomó aquel pedazo de tarta, la partió a la mitad para pasarle un trozo a su novia.—No gracias, he comido mucho en casa.

Ginevra se negó a recibir el trozo. Blaise tenía fama de ser un bufón guapo y coqueto pero también de ser amable con otros brujos. Algunas chicas confundieron su simpatía y caballerosidad con coquetería causando que salieron rumores de conquistador. Ese chisme fue el primero que le aclaro cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de tener una conversación civilizada en el campamento.

—Los postres de tu madre saben a gloria.— Agregó emocionado comiendo el otro trozo de pan.—Si no fueras tú la dueña de mi corazón y tu madre estuviera casa juro que sería mi chica ideal.

La pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, la serpiente raramente hablaba mal de una chica y aún devorando ese pastel no olvidaba sus modales y educación. Le agradaba el Balise que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en el campamento, un líder innato que sabe expresar las palabras precisas para animar a su equipo en momento idóneo. Ese Blaise que la entiende sin tener que decir muchas palabras.

—Delicioso.—Soltó satisfecho por haber saciado su paladar entonces se giró para abrazar a su pareja.—Hoy llevas peinado diferente tu cabello, me gusta como luce.

Ginevra bajó la vista por los halagos. Creció rodeada por chicos por ende no poseía la habilidad de ser muy femenina o cuidadosa con su imagen personal. Su madre era una gran mujer pero tampoco era vanidosa así que sabía muchos hechizos de cómo controlar destrozos de niños pero ninguno para maquillarse.

—He escuchado la banda que me recomendaste, el rock alternativo no es mi especialidad pero me ha gustado.—Agregó hundiendo la nariz en esas hebras rojas.— Hay una canción que me gusto mucho, In pieces.

—También es de mis favoritas junto a Leave out all the rest.— Contestó emocionada de que su novio le interesara sus gustos muggles, aunque era sabido que Chester era un squib.— Me gusta la combinación de voces entre Mike y Chester.

Blaise guardó silencio para escuchar tranquilamente la explicación de su novia, del porqué Linkin Park era la mejor banda del mundo, y que sus últimos discos tenían un sonido diferente pero seguían siendo espectaculares. Le gustaba el tono de su voz, la fiereza con la que defendía sus ideales, era una luchadora incansable en el campo de juego como en la vida, por ello la respetaba y admiraba. No solo era su cabello de fuego o su increíble figura atlética sino era su alma valiente y rebelde la razón por que la amaba.

—Me encanta saber que eres tan apasionada con lo que amas.—Acercó sus labios para besar la mejilla derecha.— Mis marcas en el cuello son prueba de ello.

—Lo siento no fue mi intención.—Se disculpó preocupada, nunca antes llegó a ser tan pasional con sus novios, mejor dicho con su único ex-novio.— Eres demasiado atractivo y no puedo controlarme.

Blaise soltó una risa ante la inocente confesión, atrapo sus labios para arrinconar a la bruja en el césped. Ginevra se dejó llevar por las experimentadas caricias de su pareja. Escucho rumores del moreno siendo buen amante, existía una fila de candidatas y seguía sin creer el porqué la había elegido a ella. A la "machorra" del colegio, odiaba ese apodo pero las serpientes femeninas no dejaban de dirigirse a ella con ese apodo. Su propio ex novio la terminó por esa razón.

—Tu eres un ángel, una amazona, el ser mas bello que ha pisado la tierra.—Susurró completamente enamorado por esos profundos ojos azules.— Eres hermosa Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Hermione Granger casi entra en shock emocional al ver a su amiga tan "cariñosa" con el chicho , según ella, era un patán conquistador y ligón de quinta categoría. Fue sostenida por Draco para no salir corriendo hacia la pareja para armar un lío. Llevó sus ojos al rubio a un lado suyo que tenía una sonrisa de burla dibujada en su arrogante rostro.

—Una serpiente siempre atrapa a su presa. —La tomó por la mano para huir del sitio.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :Espero que les guste el capitulo, sobre el rival de Draco creo que en el primer capitulo lo mencione, próximamente lo van a conocer mejor. No olviden decirme que les parece el capitulo y agradezco mucho sus reviews. Saludos y cuídense.


	6. I'm a mess

La primera semana de regreso de clases pasó muy rápida para gusto de Hermione, quien trataba de acudir a todas sus clases puntualmente, pero la interferencia constante de Draco le provocaba tener que usar el gira tiempos y hacer trampa, evento que juro nunca volvería a repetir. Aquella pieza fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su "enemigo" después de que le armara un lio por hacerla perder su primera clase de "Aritmancia", hace unos años atrás.

Hermione caminaba alterada por el pasillo tratando de alejarse de su cazador número uno, esa tarde si deseaba asistir a su clase normalmente, al llegar al salón casi se le sale el alma por la carrera.

—Tuvo un pequeño problema el profesor Snape.—Theo le comentó a la castaña para detenerla en el umbral de la puerta.—Su esposa Quinnie ha dado a luz a su tercer hijo.

El profesor Severus Snape se casó con una de las hijas del famoso mago Newt Scamander. Pocas personas creyeron que esa unión tuviera futuro pero dentro de poco la pareja celebrará su décimo personas dudaron que el hombre de fría personalidad y áspero carácter fuera capaz de amar a un ser humano, después de perder a su amada Lily.

Quennie Scamander era un personaje único como su tía, por quien usaba el nombre. Fue una orgullosa Hufflepuff , su carácter amable y dulce captó siempre la atención de muchos estudiantes quienes quedaron sorprendidos cuando con apenas 11 años y una diferencia de 7 le pidió al prefecto de Slytherin, Snape, ir con ella al baile de navidad. Aunque Severus solo accedió por regaños de Lily y porque hasta el villano más grande era incapaz de romperle el corazón a una niña tan dulce y encantadora como esa pequeña tejón.

—Sospecho que eso mejorará el pésimo humor que traía el profesor cuando lo ví en la boda de Tonks.— Contestó la castaña acomodando un cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.— Su esposa seguía luciendo radiante aún con nueve meses de embarazo. Sigo sin entender como la conquisto.

—Las serpientes siempre alcanzan su presa.—Contestó Theo formando una coqueta sonrisa.—Aunque en este caso no aplica ya que el profesor fue cazado por la tejón.

Hermione soltó una risa ante la afirmación. Cuando Queenie salió del colegio tomó cursos en San Mungo para ser medimaga, ahí fue donde se volvió a encontrar con Severus, quien acababa de perder a Lily. Se volvieron amigos y eventualmente el profesor descubrió que su verdadero corazón pertenecía a un tejón. Ahora ambos trabajaban en el Colegio, uno como profesor contra las artes oscuras y la otra sustituyendo a Madam Pomfrey.

—Las chicas dicen que quizá el profesor le dio una pócima de amor a su esposa ya que ambos son un mundo de diferencia. Yo creo que son el uno para el otro porque se complementan. —Desvió la vista avergonzada por su cursi comentario. Su lado romántico amaba a las parejas que pertenecían a dos realidades distintas. —Lo único que nos queda es repasar el temario para cuando vuelva no nos tome desprevenidos.

A Hermione le gustaba la personalidad de Theo, era de las pocas serpientes amables y respetuosa con el resto de los estudiantes. Además de ser guapo y bastante rico, no tanto como Malfoy pero su herencia estaba muy bien puntuada. Los dos amigos iniciaron a caminar por el pasillo conversando animadamente, el chico se ofreció a llevar los libros de la leona, quien se sonrojo por al acto. Él sí era un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Seguire tus consejos para la materia ¿Haz pensado que EXTASIS vas a tomar? .—Cuestionó deteniendo su andar, se recargo en la pared.— ¿podriamos juntarnos para estudiar?

—Theo no piensa tomar ningún EXTASIS, es muy rico y no necesita trabajar.-—Interrumpió un malhumorado rubio que golpeó ligeramente la espalda de su compañero de casa.— La ventajas de tener padres millonarios.

A Nott no le agradó el tono usado en su compañero, aunque muchos no lo creyeran esos dos sujetos, con personalidades tan constantes eran "amigos". Se podría decir que Nott era la única serpiente que Draco respetaba y admiraba, por esa razón al rubio no le agradaba verlo con Hermione.

—La conversación es de dos nadie te invito a unirte.— Le enfrentó la castaña dando un paso para mirar fijamente al rubio.—Anda ve a coquetear con alguna chica de "buenos sentimientos" y deja de meterte donde nadie te ha llamado.

—Yo solo quería pasar a saludar pero andas de un pésimo humor.—Soltó a su compañero para enfrentarse a la castaña y entre cerrar los ojos.— Vamos al comedor y le pido a uno de los elfos que te preparen un Taiyaki, el chocolate siempre te pone de mejor humor.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos avergonzada, era increíble que Malfoy la avergonzara frente a Theo. Lo peor es que sabía que lo hacía con alevosía, disfrutaba molestarla. Chasqueo la lengua malhumorada de que siempre tratara de sabotear sus relaciones, ella también solía hacer lo mismo con sus ligues. Ella lo hacía como venganza pero Draco por la simple idea de hacer el mal.

—En ese caso porque no mejor yo llevo a Hermione y juntos comemos ese bocadillo.—Agregó con una enorme sonrisa la serpiente de cabellos negros.—Tengo curiosidad por saber tus gustos.

La leona contestó con una tonta sonrisa y acomodo uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja, de reojo alcanzo a ver el humo saliendo de las orejas de Draco. Le encantaba verlo tan molesto, no le iba armar una pelea a Nott porque lo respetaba y hasta cierto punto lo admiraba. Esa era la razón porque disfrutaba coquetear con Theo.

—Vamos al comedor.—La castaña tomó del brazo a Theo para comenzar a caminar, se giró para ver a un furioso Draco patear el polvo.—Gracias por el consejo.

La chica le guiño el ojo como un acto de sadismo puro. Malfoy apretó la mano formando un puño furioso por la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban. Detestaba que personas tocaran, hablaran o girarán a ver a SU Hermione. La chica ya anteriormente tuvo pretendientes y hasta novios, como el idiota de la comadreja pero sabía que esos romances no duraría mucho, eran perdedores o sujetos que no valían la pena. Lamentablemente su compañero de casa no entraba en esa categoría.

Theodore Nott era el heredero de una de las fortunas más importantes de Londres, ocupaba el segundo lugar, muy por debajo de los Malfoy. Era inteligente, amable y caballeroso, una caja de monerías que muchos hombre simportante querían para sus hijas. Era el galán que cualquier maga soñaba, sin duda el chico perfecto para Hermione. Esa era la razón principal de su ira contenida.

—Si Draco, si eres un idiota.—Una voz se coló por los oídos al girar se encontró al dúo de tontos, como él les decía.—Cometiste un grave error al llamarla "hermana".

—Yo tan siquiera tuve los pantalones de confesarle mis sentimientos.—Agregó el pelirrojo pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de un furioso Malfoy.— Aunque admito que fue un imbécil al ponerle los cuernos.

Draco se zafo del agarre con los labios fruncidos. Se odiaba a su mismo, detestaba a los dos idiotas a su lado, quería arrancarles la cabeza uno por uno, tanto como anhelaba quitarsela a Theo por ser tan malditamente perfecto.

—Pues somos unos idiotas.—Levantó la mirada para posar los ojos en Harry.—No olvides que un Weasley y un Scamander andan detrás de tu adorada Lunita. Vete preparando a verla con su primer novio.

El rubio comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado para alejarse de ese par de leones, cada día era imposible ocultar lo que era inevitable. Hace mucho tiempo atrás que Hermione no solo era una amiga o rival sino muto para volverse algo difícil de explicar. ¿Cómo podía confesar algo que tantos años llevaba negando?

La sonrisa de Harry también desapareció, las palabras de Malfoy era una profecía del futuro que se avecinaba. Su egoísmo le impedía imaginarse a Luna con un hombre a su lado, uno que no fuera él.

* * *

El día para ir a Hogsmeade llegó. Pansy Parkinson cruzó la sala común de los leones antes las curiosas mirada de algunas chicas. La serpiente no era muy querida debido a su "desagradable" forma de actuar con otras compañeras, a ella no le interesaba ser la comidilla de las personas, estaba acostumbrada. Su misión esa mañana era ayudar a Hermione ya que deseaba que Draco se desmayara ante la belleza natural de la leona, al igual trataba de echarle una mano a Luna. Odiaba la actitud prepotente que a veces Harry tomaba sobre ella

—Tienes mucha ropa increíble.—Comentó Lavender, quien estaba de metiche mirando las prendas traídas.— Todos son vestidos hechos a la medida.

—Me gusta diseñar mi propia ropa.—Contestó la morena delineando sus ojos ya que esperaba a las chicas que se pusieran la ropa.— ¿Quieres probarte algo? Ginevra

La mujer le comentó a la pelirroja sentada sobre una de las camas ya que tenia rato mirando un conjunto. Pantsy y ella no se llevaban muy bien, de hecho ambas pertenecían a dos mundos completamente distintos. Ginevra era poseedora un carácter fuerte y agresivo por lo cual se ganaba a pulso el respeto de sus compañeros de Quidditch mientras ella era más dócil y manejable por los chicos.

—Este conjunto combina con tu estilo, sino estas acostumbrada al vestido puedes usar mallas para estar más cómoda pero tienes una piernas increible y es bueno presumirlas de vez en cuando.— La morena se puso de pie para arma al outfit con varias prendas.—Te las puedo prestar.

—¿Estás segura? —Le cuestiono preocupada, ese día también sería su primera cita con Blaise.— No creo que vaya conmigo, no soy muy femenina.

La morena apretó los labios, ella llegó a escuchar algunas veces como unas chicas la molestaban por su varonil porte, comentarios estúpidos ya que nada tenía que ver un caracter fuerte con los hombres. El conjunto era un vestido tipo strapless floreado corto, las flores eran rojizas, unas medias negras y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

—La ropa no tiene un género.—Intervino Luna con su peculiar sonrisa. Usaba un falda tableada corta de color rosa pastel, medias negras de gato y una playera metida con el logo de una fresa del mismo tono que la falda.— No hay ropa femenina o masculina, tú eres quien le da identidad. Eres muy hermosa cualquier prenda va combinar con tus perfectos ojos azules.

—Tienes unos encantadores ojos.—Ahora la serpiente agregó para pasarle las prendas.—Nada pierdes en probarte la ropa.

La pelirroja asintió más segura de sí misma tomando las prenda. Luna se podría considerar su mejor amiga, Hermione también pero era más apegada a su hermano. Pantsy observó a la chica de cabellos rubios cortos quien buscaba una diadema para colocarla en su cabeza, su estilo le gustaba era muy parecido a la moda japonesa llamada "Kawaii", sus aretes en forma de conejo le daban un toque exquisito. Lo único que le permitió ayudar fue con el maquillaje.

Unos minutos después Hermione se presentó con su outfit. Era un vestido en tubo color negro de tirantes que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, botas y una chamarra de mezclilla corta. Se miró en el espejo y le gusto como se veía, lo principal para ella era gustarse y esperaba también llegar impresionar a Draco con un look más atrevido. Pantsy al igual que hizo con Luna, la maquilló un poco y acomodo esos rebeldes cabellos dejando a la chica lucir espectacular, no sin antes poner labial rojo.

—Eres buena en esto. —Argumento Luna mirando todo el kit de maquillaje que llevaba la serpiente.—¿Quién te enseñó?

—Mi madre me mandó a muchos cursos de maquillaje y moda, se supone que debo aprender a cómo lucir hermosa para conseguir un buen marido.—Contestó sin mucho ánimo, desde pequeña su madre le enseñó que su única meta en la vida era encontrar un mago rico para que la mantuviera y por eso debía saber vestirse.—Según mi madre, el objetivo de haber nacido es ser una esposa trofeo.

Luna y Hermione se miraron cómplices e inseguras de qué palabras usar para apoyar a Pantsy, ni siquiera sabían si aquel futuro le agradaba o no. Pantsy era conocido por ser un personaje frívolo y materialista aunque ahora que la trataban mejor se deban cuenta que quizá solo era una fachada. Ginevra salió para mostrar la ropa puesta timida por su aspecto.

—Luces espectacular. —Las tres chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.—Wow que cabello tan hermoso tienes.

Pantsy también hizo un poco de magia para agregar un ligero maquillaje consciente de que la chica no estaba acostumbrada, recitó un hechizo para ondular su cabello y entonces le paso unos botines. La princesa de las serpientes llevaba un vestido de corte imperio corto de color verde botella con vuelo y escote en la espalda. Simple pero elegante también llevaba joyas que combinaban, una trenza de lado y era la única en llevar tacones debido a que el resto sus zapatos eran más cómodos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por los reviews y espero les guste el rival de Draco xD haber como les va a las parejitas en esta cita. Saludos y cuídense.


	7. The fall

Esa mañana Ronald Weasley usaba unos pantalones color caqui, una camisa azul cielo con un saco azul marino y llevaba un ramo de claveles rosas con margaritas. Las cuales fueron robadas de algùn huerto del colegio, donde crecían bastante. Harry usaba jeans, una playera blanca y un blazer rojo. El outfit de Draco era lo que generalmente usaba para salir, camisa manga larga, pantalón y una chamarra de tonalidades negras. Blaise, quien casualmente también los acompañaba, usaba una pantalón azul marino, una camisa blanca y un blazer de tonalidades azules. Los cuatro caballeros quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron bajar a las cuatro chicas.

—Eres un tipo muy considerado.—Pansy recibió el ramo de flores fascinada por el cursi gesto, sus antiguos novios no fueron muy románticos en las primeras citas.— Nunca pensé que fueras de los chicos que dan flores.

—Mi madre me enseñó que siempre hay que llegar con un presente cuando vas a salir con una hermosa chica.—Contestó para doblar el brazo e invitar a la chica acompañarlo.—Además las he robado del jardín.

Pantsy dibuja una sonrisa ante la confesión, se colgó del brazo del pelirrojo, quien esa mañana lucía muy bien. La pareja caminó al frente del contingente. Harry caminó a un lado de Luna, le fascinaba su estilo a ella no le importaba lo que dijeran de su forma de vestir, simplemente seleccionaba las prendas que le gustaran. Las cuales casualmente él más amaba.

—Luces muy guapa.—Intervino pasando el brazo por los hombros.—Llevas un regalo mío.

Los dedos del chico acariciaron los aretes en forma de conejos, cada vez que veía objetos de formas peculiares los compraba para enviarselos a Luna. Cada objeto hermoso era un articulo perfecto para la chicas de cabellos rubios y ojos grises profundo. Ahora que lo pensaba la rubia solía estar en el 80 por ciento de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nerviosa?—Cuestionó tratando de mantener a raya sus conflictivos sentimientos, era la primera cita de su mejor amiga y era su deber comportarse como un caballero.— Si no te sientes cómoda o necesitas a alguien para alejarlo …

—Voy a estar bien, no olvides que es Fred.— Llevó la vista al frente por la repentina muestra de apoyo por Harry.-—¿Vas a salir con Daphne?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, esa mañana no tenía pensado ir con nadie simplemente deseaba merodear por el pueblo para estar cerca si ella lo necesitaba. Aunque el chico fuera Fred no dejaba de ser hombre y sabía que su género se ponía agresivo o actuaba raro cuando las hormonas se atravesaban. Harry quería ser un buen amigo, cuidar de ella y dejar que se enamorara de alguien solo que algo dentro de él le gritaba mantener a todos lejos de ella.

—¿Sabias que los duendes usan escarbatos para buscar tesoros? —Luna comentó de golpe sin mucho sentido. —Leí una historia sobre un mago llamado Horacio que entrenó muchos escarbatos para encontrar fortunas muggles.

La rubia inició una crónica fantástica sacada de algún cuento de hadas muggle. El sonido de su voz siempre tranquilizó al pelinegro, las pausas innecesarias que hacía para agregar un dato nada relacionado con la conversación le causaban una sonrisa pícara. La adoraba sobre cualquier persona en el mundo, ese sentimiento lo atemorizó.

* * *

Draco le regalaba el quinto escaneo de pies a cabeza a la castaña. Lucía espectacular en toda la extensión de la palabra. El vestido era tan sensual pero a la vez tan propio, sin duda ese día golpearía varios rostros si se atrevían a mirarla con morbosidad. El toque que le fascinó fue ese tono rojo rodeando sus labios. Era tan sensual.

—Si vas a decir algo ya suéltalo.—Le regaño con un tono desanimado, no esperaba rosas o algún regalo pero sí que el chico fuera más atento o le regalara un piropo.— ¿No hay algún comentario gracioso sobre mi aspecto?

—Claro que no.—Contestó rápidamente, esa mañana peleo consigo porque no sabía si llevarle flores, chocolates o algún regalo al final la cobardía le susurró no llevar nada y dejó los objetos en su habitación.—Deberías bañarte mas seguido porque luces presentable.

El chico recibió el primer golpe del día en su hombro. Hermione desvió la mirada del camino decepcionada por esas palabras. Ella estaba metida en el momento, era un cita pero para Draco era como una salida más con una amiga. Sin querer giró su cabeza par observar a la otra pareja. Blaise le susurraba halagos a la pelirroja mientras el dorso de sus manos se golpeaba ligeramente, las dos parejas adelante también deambulaban sumergidas en sus burbujas. Apretó las mangas de su chamarra ¿Y si Draco no la veía como una chica? La pregunta la congelo y sus ánimos se fueron al suelo.

* * *

Blaise y Ginvera se desviaron del camino principal para separarse de los chicos, quienes no se dieron cuenta de sus movimientos ya que estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. La pelirroja sintió un poco de pena por Hermione, era muy orgullosa para aceptar sus sentimientos por Draco pero era obvio su esmero en lucir radiante ese día.

—Ahora que estamos solos debo darte mi regalo, al igual que tu hermano mi madre me educó para ser un caballero.—Blaise detuvo su andar para sacar una pequeña caja entre sus manos.—Espero te guste.

Dentro de la caja de cristal descansaba una flor de loto hechizada para conservar su pelirroja tomo el objeto entre sus manos y sus ojos se iluminaron. Blaise la sujetó por la cintura para depositar un beso en sus labios. EL hombre sujetó una de sus manos para levantarla e invitar que girara sobre sus propio eje y mientras daba vueltas lanzaba chiflidos extasiado por su vestimenta.

—Luces hermosa, no puedo creer que puedes ser más bella.—El chico la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura.—No sé si podré mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que te mantengas alejado de mi.—Argumento coquetamente, no sabía si la ropa le daba un extra de confianza o el maquillaje, simplemente en ese segundo se sentía poderosa.—Creo que tu cuello extraña mis labios.

La pelirroja atacó aquella apetitosa boca relajada por el golpe de autoestima. Unos minutos antes de bajar por las escaleras y después de verse en el espejo las dudas saltaron a su cabeza, indecisa de salir usando esa ropa. Luna se acercó a ella para comentarle que la confianza no se la debía a unas prendas si no a su personalidad, era una jugadora de quidditch capaz de derribar a cualquier hombre, ser una aficionada a los deportes no la excluye de su género. Era todo lo contrario, la volvía una líder para aquellas que también deseaban seguir su ejemplo. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber si una persona miente o no, decirle que es hermosa no es un adjetivo que se dice a la ligera solo para hacerla sentir bien sino era una realidad tangible.

—Repítelo de nuevo.—Susurró pegada a esos carnosos labios. Blaise esbozo una sonrisa.

—Ginevra Weasley eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz del mundo.—Confesó pegado a su boca y la pelirroja asintió emocionada.

* * *

Fred Weasley esa mañana lucía muy casual, se acababa de cortar el cabello y lo usaba peinado hacia atrás. Dibujo una sonrisa al notar como una rubia cubierta de prendas rosas llamativas se acercó con esa fantástico gesto de incredulidad. Le dio el ramo de tulipanes rosas que llevaba en las manos y la tomó por la cintura para depositar un beso en la mejilla derecha.

—No hay palabras para describir lo bella que luces hoy.—Se notaba nervioso, por muchos años vio a la chica como una hermana menor así que era una situación extraña.— Te he preparado varias sorpresas.

—Contigo nunca me aburriría.—Agregó emocionada se giró hacia su amigos para despedirse con un movimiento de manos.

Fred también levantó la mano para saludar al grupo y después entrelazo sus dedos con la rubia, quien evadió en cualquier momento la mirada de Harry. Su comportamiento en esa mañana le provocaba una mezcla de agridulces sentimientos. Fred era encantador pero la madurez de Harry rompía sus ilusiones. Sacudió la cabeza para seguir el hilo de conversación del pelirrojo, ese día merecía alejarse del drama rodeado a su mejor amigo. Quien no estaba enamorado de ella.

Harry se alejó de sus amigos sin decir una palabra, apretaba el puño hecho con su mano derecha. Quiso tanto enfrentarse a Fred, asustarlo para que dejara en paz SU Luna. No quería arruinar el primer noviazgo de Luna, ella era una increíble persona y merecía encontrar alguien que la amara tanto que le doliera el alma. Llevó las manos a su pecho, no entendía porque se quedaba sin aliento con la sola idea de perderla.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Draco solo apareció un párrafo y lo odie jajaja me gusta mucho Ron y Blaise, son los mas lindos. aunque Harry quizá comience a comportarse y Draco... ese Draco mmmm Espero les guste el cap, Gracias por leer el fanfic y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios. Saludos.


	8. Blue

Ronald caminaba a lado de una chica de cabellos castaños claros, ambos compartían un helado de ratón sabor tocino que compraron en Honeydukes. Pansy se opuso a comer dulces quejándose por las calorías. El capitán del equipo de quidditch le comentó que era demasiado hermosa y no necesitaba matarse de hambre, con unos kilos mas no la harían menos hermosa de lo que ya era. Pansy se mantuvo fascinada por el tacto que tenía al tocar temas de la apariencia.

—Hablas sobre la importancia del interior pero te he visto salir con muchas chicas guapas y nada amables.—Argumentó la castaña colgada del brazo del pelirrojo.— Es muy sencillo hablar pero los actos tiene mayor peso.

—Lo sé, al inicio cuando una chica bonita me hablaba la aceptaba creyendo que nunca tendría la oportunidad de que a alguien más en el futuro le gustara.— Confesó evadiendo la mirada y en tono avergonzado.—Pensaba que por ser un Weasley sin chiste nadie me volvería a mirar, no olvides que soy mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

El pelirrojo continuó confesando su peor defecto, envidiaba a su mejor amigo y a veces lo aborrecía por ser mejor que él en otros aspectos. Admitió que le costó mucho dolor y sangre volverse un buen jugador de quidditch, los gemelos eran respetados así como otros hermanos eran buenos en el colegio. Vivir a la sombra de alguien más era una carga que siempre le desagrado pero que no podía deshacer.

La disciplina en el ejercicio continuo le ayudó a tener un cuerpo que atraía a varias chicas, algunas no fueron buenas novias y aunque trataba de buscar alguien amable siempre se topaba con las peores.

—Creo que hablado demasiado de mi.—El chico la invitó a tomar asiento en una de las mesas fuera del negocio de Madame Pudipié .— ¿Como va tu perfecta vida?

—Mi vida está lejos de ser perfecta.— Contestó extasiada por verse reflejada en esos orbes azules.-—Ya te pudiste dar cuenta que no me va bien, soy tan malditamente miserable que no puedo ni disfrutar un helado sin miedo a engordar.

Ronald ladeo la cabeza estiró el brazo para posar la mano encima de aquella morena de la chica. Ella ante sus ojos siempre fue una princesa incansable, hermosa, educada bruja, orgullosa y vanidosa aristócrata que vive en un cuento de hadas, rodeada de elfos domésticos y lujos que él nunca se llegó a imaginar. Al tenerla de frente se percata que simplemente es una chica mas con miedos a no alcanzar los estándares de una falsa sociedad.

Pansy continuó con su monólogo personal donde explicaba que a veces era muy cansado ser una chica perteneciente a la burguesía de sangre pura, su madre controlaba cada aspecto de ella negándole la oportunidad de elegir. Le confesó el extraño y casi imposible sueño que tenía, formar parte de un equipo de quidditch pero su madre se oponía a que montara escobas o que tomara clases relacionadas a esa salvaje actividad física.

—Yo puedo darte clases particulares. —Se ofreció sin apartar la mano de ese dorso.—Claro si quieres.

Las mejillas de la serpiente se tiñeron rojas, nunca creyó que una cita con Ronald fuera a dejarla sin palabras y con un extraño aleteo en el vientre.

—¿Por este imbecil te negaste a salir conmigo? —Un chico rubio y alto se acercó para tomar una de las manos de la castaña y obligarla a ponerse de pie.—¿Ahora piensas hacer obras de caridad?

Jonathan Morgenstern era un mago de origen estadounidense que se mudó con su familia unos años atrás a Escocia. Los señores Morgenstern deseaban que sus herederos fueran estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts y tenían planeado cerrar compromisos nupciales con nobles de sangre pura, de esa manera obtener un lugar en la aristocracia mágica londinense. Era un "nuevo rico" cegado por el orgullo y la soberbia, quien finalmente perdió los estribos sino se siguen sus órdenes.

—Que bajo has caído Pansy Parkinson.—Masculló el hombre estirando la mano para sujetar de los hombros a la castaña.— Mezclarte con un Weasley, un traidor.

El rubio sacudió a la castaña, quien estaba en shock por la presencia de ese chico. Ronald no soportó la escena, se puso de pie para interponerse entre el rubio y la castaña, sin pensarlo puso las manos sobre ese pecho y lo obligó al mago a retroceder.

—No te atrevas a tocarme asqueroso traidor.—Le señaló con el dedo molesto.—Te advierto que Parkinson es una zorra que cobra caro.

Un puño se estampo en el perfecto rostro de ese engreído rubio. Era un hombre guapo y atletico pero la alma corrompida por el egocentrismo y codicia, es cuando Pansy supo que no todo lo que brillaba era oro. El sujeto trató de contestar el golpe pero era obvio que Ronald era mejor en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y le acertó otro en el abdomen. El chico de cabellos rubios se quedo sin aire.

—Mas te vale nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a Pansy.—Le gritó al verlo doblado sobre su estómago.—Para la próxima te voy a romper la cara hasta dejarla irreconocible.

El pelirrojo tomo de la mano a la chica para arrastrarla fuera del sitio, donde curiosos ya se habían reunido a mirar el evento. No soportaba que le faltaran al respeto a las mujeres. La forma que arruinó su noviazgo con Hermione fue una terrible lección de vida que trataba de no repetir, no lastimar a quién amas por tus inseguridades, nunca se perdonaría el daño que le causó por eso ahora trataba de defender a las chicas a su alrededor. Los dos magos llegaron a un callejón sin salida donde Ron se detuvo para frotar los hombros temblorosos de la bruja.

—Aquí estoy contigo, no tengas miedo .—Susurró preocupado por verla en esa condición, parecía estar en shock.-—No hagas caso a sus palabras.

Pansy al verse reconfortada por ese cuerpo tibio se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a llorar. Tuvo una cita con ese rubio, solo una salida le bastó para entender que era peligroso. Cuando ella se negó a acompañarlo a su departamento el sujeto no dejo de intimidarla y de insultarla por no seguir sus peticiones. Pansy no quería volver a caer en una relación tóxica como las anteriores. Sus lágrimas se vieron mezcladas por las gotas de lluvia cayendo. No deseaba otro Gregory Goyle en su vida.

Ron se quitó el saco para pasarlo encima de esos temblorosos hombros, arrastró a la chica bajo un viejo techo para cubrirse de la lluvia y la mantuvo pegada a su pecho por un largo rato.

* * *

Hermione daba zancos gigantes por aquella calle, vivía la peor de sus citas, no es que fuera experta en salir con chicos pero ya pasó por algunos procesos de enamoramiento y sabía qué esperar de cada uno de sus pretendientes. Mucho tiempo soñó una cita con el gran Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ese chico atento, conquistador y dulce del que tantas compañeras del colegio hablaban, el conquistador capaz de llevarte a la punta del Everest con una frase, de bajarte las lunas y estrellas con promesas imposibles pero saliendo de sus labios son tan tangibles.

—Granger ¿Qué te pasa? —Una agitada voz a espaldas de la castaña resonaba.— Hey detente, solo fue una broma.

La leona no se detuvo y continuó andando con rapidez con el deseo de volver al colegio, la cita con Malfoy era divertida y agradable, muy parecida a sus salidas en el mundo muggle. El chico le hacía bromas, conversaban de temas generales, se burlaban de algunos malos estudiantes, Draco coqueteaba con chicas y Hermione lo tomaba como un reto cayendo así que también coqueteaba con algunos brujos, en el mismo círculo vicioso. Una salida similar a otras, pero ese día Granger no deseaba una salida entre amigos sino una cita con un pretendiente. Era obvio que Malfoy no lo era.

Un par de gotas golpearon las maquilladas mejillas de la castaña, se detuvo a mirar el cielo descubriendo la lluvia, se giró hacia atrás para buscar al rubio pero este ya había emprendido huida. Un hueco en el estómago le impidió continuar, unas terribles ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, trató de mover sus piernas pero la melancolía y decepción expulsaban sus fuerzas para continuar. Llevó la vista al piso como un perro olvidado por su dueño en medio la tormenta.

—¡Diablos Granger!— Una varonil voz llegó a sus oídos, frente a ella unos elegantes zapatos descansaron sintió como en su cabeza una capa descansaba.—Anda que nos vamos a derretir.

La bruja levantó el rostro para toparse con esos orbes grises, Malfoy se había quitado la capa para dársela, le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento.

—En los mitos muggles se menciona que las brujas se derriten con el agua.—

Draco pasó el brazo por los hombros de la temblorosa castaña y la arrastró hacia Las tres escobas. Le abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar a una de las mesas de la esquina, ahí sin esperar mucho sacó la varita para susurrar un hechizo que lanza aire caliente y seco las ropas de su compañera, repite el proceso en él mismo.

—¿Como has podido quedarte a mitad de la calle con esta lluvia?—Le llamó la atención atrapando ambas manos de la chica, para darles un poco de calor. —Eres muy sensible y propensa a enfermar con facilidad, el año pasado mientras jugabamos te lanze un aguamenti y estuviste en cama por tres días.

Draco resopló las manos de la chica con la esperanza de darle calor, levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos en los rizos revoltosos de la castaña, lucia mucho mas hermosa cuando no era capaz de mantener a raya su cabello, estiró la mano para sujetar uno de los rizos.

—Siempre me ha gustado el color de tu cabello.—Comentó con cierto tono coqueto, sus dedos vagaron hasta la mejilla para acariciarla.— Hacen juego con tus pecas.

Hermione movió la cabeza con una sonrisa, le gustaba ese Malfoy que es dulce y la toca sin permiso, ese que no dice palabras hirientes para molestarla o bromas tontas. Recargo la mejilla en la suave mano del chico, su piel siempre fue fría como los copos de nieve, algunas chicas se quejaban de eso pero para ella era perfecta la temperatura porque se complementa con la suya.

—Te falta el cabello rojo para que seas Ms Zanahorias. —Agregó llevando con la otra mano el dorso de la chica a su propia mejilla para que también ella tocara su rostro. Granger abrió los ojos sorprendidas y sus labios formaron un círculo irregular. —Claro que leí Anne de las tejas verdes, siempre leo todos los libros que me recomiendas.

Draco continuó con las confesiones literarias que hace muchos años escondía de la castaña, con el simple placer de torturarla. Ese era su gran defecto, el peor de todos, a veces disfrutaba demasiado verla sufrir, le agradaba molestarla y hacerla rabiar a tal extremo para después consolarla. Era una actitud egoísta que tarde o temprano le cobraría una cara factura. Esa tarde cuando corría detrás de ella en la calle, al verla parada a mitad de la lluvia fue el límite de cualquier juego, tenía miedo en decir en voz alta lo que hace tantos años llevaba ocultando.

—No puedo imaginarte leyendo Jane Eyre. —Soltó contenta agradeciendo a la mesera que dejaba dos cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa, sus dedos continuaban tocando el fino rostro de Draco.—Siempre pensé que solo te gustaban historias de terror como las de Edgar Allan Poe, Lovecraft, King, entre otros.

Los dos magos continuaron conversando, la cita que tanto pedía la leona por fin dio inicio. Draco solo tenía ojos para ella, ignoraba al resto de las chicas a su alrededor conversaban mientras sus dedos jugaban acariciarse, la lluvia afuera de la ventana continuaba cayendo y ellos estaban inmersos en pláticas profundas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Esperemos que Draco no meta la pata lo que resta de la cita y Ron es todo un encanto. ¿Como le iría a Luna con Fred? ¿Ginny y a Blaise? Espero les guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar reviews. Saludos.


End file.
